


Poop!John x Reader

by PaulsParabolaEyebrows



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Other, Poop!AU, Scat, Shit, This is fucking atrocious, im on every fucking drug at the same time, maybe its a good thing that john isnt alive to see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsParabolaEyebrows/pseuds/PaulsParabolaEyebrows
Summary: Lord forgive me for I have sinned.
Relationships: John Lennon/Reader, Poop!John/Reader, Poop/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Poop!John x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

imagiene: u wake ip one day and u notice joahn isn’t the the’re AnyMore 

sudrenelt you smell Stink. where is da siting??? U could have swarn tbat u washe john .... 

where is da sitnk???

so denr you REAL EYES

da cate POOPES !

yuo go to da lidder bocks and look down to Sea JONG ! 

HE IN DA CATE BOCKS’ 

u looke down at hsif FASE ! 

in a pyle of Cate Poope !


End file.
